


Silently Entwined

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Touch Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Jesse often finds himself seeking refuge from his nightmares at the bottom of a warm cup of tea. However, on this night it seems he will not be alone.





	Silently Entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticWarriorMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWarriorMoon/gifts).



> a gesture of love and support for my friend @celticwarriormoon on tumblr

The leather creaks as Jesse resettles into his chair, having made a fresh cup of tea in hopes of maybe coaxing his body into sleep once again. Nightmare’s had brought him here as they often did late at night.

 

The holoscreen remote’s plastic clattered in his metal hand as he flips between channels he can mindlessly enjoy.

 

Just then, Hanzo walks into the rec room, his shoulders visibly tense. He doesn’t seem to notice Jesse at first but, as he makes his way toward the kitchen their eyes meet and Hanzo seems only slightly startled.

 

“Evenin’ Sugar. You’re a sight for sore eyes, you know that?” Jesse greets him with a smile, genuinely happy to see his dearest friend.

 

Hanzo grimaces and nods giving one of his signature courtesy bows before he slowly makes his way to the counter. He takes out his tea bags and pores himself a cup of hot water from the kettle Jesse heated up earlier.

 

Jesse has seen Hanzo like this before. They’ve been friends, well, more than friends even for a year now. More often than not they’d come across one another at these times and Hanzo would be silent like this. Muted by his anxiety and nightmares. 

 

Usually, Jesse’s quiet understanding and willingness to simply sit in comfortable silence was enough to bring him back but, tonight seemed to be a rather low point for the archer.

 

Soon, Hanzo makes his way into the sitting area carrying his steaming cup of tea.

 

Jesse gets up and sits down on the worn couch holding the large blanket open, waiting. A small warm smile visible across his lips. His gaze shows nothing but love and patience for the other.

 

With his brows furrowed, Hanzo tilts his head confused at his actions. Jesse scoots back further into the couch making room for Hanzo in his lap.

 

Hanzo’s eyes turn a little sad with understanding and he crosses the distance, ever so carefully sitting down.

  
  
  


Jesse wraps them both tightly in the blanket as they sink comfortably into the couch together. Jesse leans in taking deep breaths in an effort to coax Hanzo into joining. He catches the savory scent of Hanzo’s shampoo and a idea blooms in his head.

 

Slowly, He unbinds his arms from around Hanzo and lifts them to his hair. Silently he gestures for permission to remove his hair tie.

 

After a beat Hanzo nods, turning away and giving him access. With a gentle twist and pull, black silk falls elegantly around Hanzo’s shoulders. Even with most of it shaved it is thick and lush.

 

Jesse cards his fingers gently through the soft strands, working his finger tips from Hanzo’s crown to his neck. A small pleased hum blooms from the other man as he massages his scalp.

 

With gentle tugs he collects the silken strands and begins to weave them. As he does Hanzo’s breathing evens out and a happy calm settles over them both.

 

Nothing but the hum of calming hum of the holoscreen and a rare sip breaks the comfortable silence between them.

 

As Jesse nears the end he ties it off with Hanzo’s tie and sighs. Hanzo glides his hand timidly over the braid and smiles then leans flush into Jesse’s chest.

 

Jesse nuzzles his face into Hanzo’s soft hair as he once again wraps them tight and warm in the blanket.

 

“Thank you,” Hanzo whispers, the sound muffled by the layer of fabric.

  
“Anytime Darlin’,” Jesse squeezes the other tight and kisses him on the cheek.   
  
Soon they are both fast asleep cuddled close in each other’s arms.


End file.
